


remember me

by muel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Overthinking, mark lee being sappy, movie theaters, they watched coco!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muel/pseuds/muel
Summary: In the midst of after-movie discussions and cheap, sticky cinema walls, Mark Lee has an underwhelming epiphany. But, an overwhelming reaction occurs.





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> hi it’s like literally 2 am!!! and i’ve watched coco like 63737 times lately so this is the result of it . yeah uh pls enjoy this btw if u didn’t read the tags they just finished watching coco!!!  
> btw this fic is just mark lee being a sap most of the time hahah
> 
> pls leave a comment or a kudos bc I LOVE THOSE omgggg 
> 
> anyways enjoy I wrote this in like a literal hour <3

Donghyuck’s eyes are swollen, red-rimmed at the corners and still watery when he walks out of the theatre- Mark Lee in tow- who is repeatedly looking up at the cheap foam cinema ceiling. He’s trying not to cry.

 

Donghyuck is pressing his tear-stained face against Mark’s shoulder and subtly trying to wipe the stray tears that are making their landing against his cheeks. The other is still avoiding his gaze, eyes set on the ceiling, careful to not let any waterworks show. Meanwhile, the boy pressed at his side is dragging Mark to the benches in the cinema lobby, careless to the people around him, causing Mark to forcefully remove his eyes from the ceiling and to the people in his way. He sniffles a bit, and guides Donghyuck to one of the benches.

 

While he gets situated, Donghyuck unlatches from him, watery gaze hooking on to Mark like a fisherman. Mark looks at him, confused and still trying not to tear up as he looks at the other boy looking frazzled. Then, Donghyuck breathes out an airy laugh, causing Mark to startle a bit- resulting in a knee jolt that nearly reached Donghyuck.

 

“You know,” the younger starts, looking at Mark with a sharp gaze, “I was thinking, in between all the-“ He signals at himself, as if telling Mark that he’s conscious of looking a little bit like the llorona. “Waterworks, I was thinking about something...”

 

Mark seemingly snaps up at this, curious about what Donghyuck had to say. He nods, “Shoot.”

 

His friend scratches his nose (which is now red from all the crying inside that movie theater) and looks at Mark again, gaze sharper than before.

 

“Well, I was thinking of you know- how we’re going to be remembered after we- after we pass”, Donghyuck states, looking at Mark directly. The stare makes its recipient gulp a little, and making him a bit flustered, as well.

 

Because the truth was- even if Donghyuck passed away in a minute and he had to live without him all of the rest of his life- he would never forget him. Not even a little bit. His smile was too bright to forget, his laugh too dorky, his nose too cutely-upturned, his sarcasm too endearing, and his honey skin too beautiful to forget. The pretty bell-like voice of the younger would make him smile a bit, even if that voice was telling Mark that he was a big nerd most of the time. However, it was clear Mark had undoubtedly thought about this subject quite a bit.

 

His friend, looking at him still, basked in the silence filling the space between them. Donghyuck knew that the older would often get lost in his own thoughts mid conversation- but oddly, he now yearned to learn what Mark was thinking now. He hopes it was about him.

 

After a short while, Mark looks at the other boy again, this time with a small smile tucked neatly into his mouth.

 

“Hyuck,” he starts, with such a confident tone that it startled the younger a bit, blinking twice before directing his attention to the older boy before him.

 

“I don’t think I would ever forget you” He states, voice full of determination and Donghyuck can tell that he’s struggling not to make it awkward. To that, Donghyuck chuckles a bit, and takes Mark’s slender hands into his.

 

“Keep going”, He says, staring at Mark intently, once again. Mark looks down at their intertwined hands and tries not to gulp again. The older takes a deep breath and begins again.

 

“It’s just that,” Mark squeezes the other’s hand slightly, as his friend leans against the sticky sweet movie theater wall.

 

“Not to feed you ego or anything, Donghyuck,” The younger boy chuckles at this, leaning closer to Mark by just a smidge.

 

“But,” Mark takes a deep breath again, “You’re the most amazing, brightest and beautiful people I’ve ever met” he sighs against his other hand, and averts his gaze from the other.

 

The other gapes at his friend’s sudden confession, gasping for air and looking away from Mark, tips of his ears burning like hot stoves. He squeezes the latter’s hand as tight as he could, causing Mark to whip his head around to look at him.

 

Mark’s face is a scarlet color, and Donghyuck can see a few tears threatening to spill from the other boy’s big, puppy eyes.

 

They’re close now, and Mark can feel Donghyuck’s cinnamon breath fan against his lips. He looks at the other boy nervously, and he can feel the blood in his veins warming up. To be honest, Mark loves it.

 

He takes Donghyuck’s other hand into his own, causing the latter to smile a bit. He could hear him mutter a small and meek “Thank You”, as Mark pulls him closer and sideways, so the younger’s ear is close to his lips.

 

He takes the first step.

 

“In fact,” he whispers against Donghyuck’s ear, “I think you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen”.

 

 

That causes a jolt of electricity to run down Donghyuck’s spine, as he turns a deeper shade of red.

 

However, the younger smirks, and pulls Mark out of the soda-stained bench. Mark squawks a bit in the process and Donghyuck struggles not to giggle, leading him out of the movie theater with a big smile.

 

The stars are shining bright and the moon is in its full splendor, casting a pale light on Donghyuck’s tan skin.

 

He then spins Mark to face him, and Mark is left breathless. The stars seem duller now, when a boy as gorgeous as the bright sun is standing in front of him, who holds the whole cosmos in his doe eyes.

 

Mark leans in and brushes their lips together, getting the air knocked out of him by the sheer overwhelming feeling that is blooming in his chest. It feels warm.

 

When Mark is about to break apart- Donghyuck laughs, a stunning, and clear laugh, and hooks an arm around Mark’s neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

 

Donghyuck tastes like cinnamon, cheap soda and all of the stardust in the universe combined.

 

And he won’t forget it.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh hope u enjoyed!! I rlly appreciate kudos/comments!!  
> twt: @yukheisgf


End file.
